Chenille, puis papillon
by Takikate
Summary: Fanfic basée sur Hinata. Souffrances, humiliations, puis enfin une chance de vivre pour soi. Mais à quel prix?
1. Chapter 1

_Titre__ : Chenille, puis papiilon…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Fanfic basée sur Hinata. Souffrances, humiliations, puis enfin une chance de vivre pour soi. Mais à quel prix?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 1 : Descente aux enfers !**

**Konoha, Conseil des Hyuuga**

Aujourd'hui est un jour bien spécial. Aujourd'hui se déroule la réunion extraordinaire du clan Hyuga, convoqué par Hiashi, le père d'Hinata. Le clan est disposé en cercle, avec Hiashi au centre ; Hanabi à sa gauche et Neji à sa droite.

Le jeune homme a l'air un peu gêné de cette situation et si les autres membres n'étaient pas occupés à palabrer, ils auraient remarqué que Neji avait activé son Byakugan.

_« Hinata Sama ? Où est-elle ? »_ Pensait-il

Il finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la retrouva enfin. Comme d'habitude, elle avait préféré se mettre au fond de la pièce. De toute façon qui l'aurait remarqué ? Personne ne faisait attention à elle de toute façon…. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout…

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées

- Neji !

- Hiashi-sama

- Reste concentré, ce conseil est très important.

- Mais Hiashi sama…

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, elle est là où elle devrait être.

"Pourquoi tant de froideur et de dureté dans les paroles d'un père ?" Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, les vieux se mirent à parler.

**"**_**Ecoutez tous. Compte tenu des circonstances exceptionnelles, nous venons d'accéder à la requête d'Hiashi. Les règles du clan Hyuga seront modifiées pour la génération à venir, mais il en va de la survie de notre clan.**_

_**Nous doutons sérieusement de la capacité de l'actuelle héritière du clan à assumer pleinement ses fonctions dans le futur. Sa faiblesse et son effacement compromettent énormément l'influence que nous voulons exercer à Konoha. Par conséquent, nous lui retirons ce titre : nous ne reconnaissons plus Hinata comme le successeur d'Hiashi**_

**C'est ainsi que nous désignons à sa place, Neji, le ninja le plus doué que le clan ait connu depuis ces dernières années. Nous sommes convaincus qu'il assumera pleinement ses fonctions et par la même occasion, assurera la perpétuation du clan Hyuga.**

**Cependant, vu que Neji est issu de la branche secondaire, il a été convenu qu'il épousera Hanabi Hyuga, qui est elle-même une kunoichi très prometteuse, lorsque cette dernière sera en âge de se marier.**

_**S'il n'y a pas de questions. Ce conseil extraordinaire est maintenant clos"**_

Hiashi et les autres membres du clan ont l'air satisfait. Neji regarde encore autour de lui mais ne la voit pas. Il entend une petite voix derrière lui qui le fait sursauter.

- Neji-sama

- Hinata sama ?

- Vous ne devez plus m'appeler de cette façon, maintenant que vous êtes le chef du clan

- Hinata…Je suis…Je… Je…

- Je suis contente pour vous. A bientôt.

Puis elle lui tourne le dos sans plus de cérémonie. Notre génie se sent mal. Quelle est cette tristesse qui était dans son regard ? Il se sent coupable, il a envie de la rattraper pour lui parler mais est interrompu par Hiashi :

- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Il le fallait de toute façon. Viens plutôt par là, il y a certaines personnes auxquelles j'aimerais te présenter.

**Le soir, pendant le dîner**

- Neji, maintenant que tu es officiellement mon successeur, il faudra que je te montre un certain nombre de choses…

- En effet…

- On dirait que tu n'es pas content de tout ça, Neji nii-san

- … Non, au contraire,

- Et puis puisqu'on est fiancés maintenant, on pourrait se promener ensemble plus souvent !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es trop jeune…

- Menteur, tu le faisait avec Hinata alors qu'elle avait le même âge que moi

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je la protégeais, c'est pas pareil

- Et alors, tu pourrais me protéger aussi !

- Mais Hinata sama…

- Au diable Hinata, elle n'est plus rien maintenant. Tu ne devrais plus t'occuper d'elle

Neji jette alors un regard à Hinata qui n'a pas dit un mot de toute la soirée. Elle ne laisse rien paraître mais il peut remarquer que ses baguettes tremblent légèrement. Hiashi coupe court à la discussion :

- Hanabi a raison Neji, tu n'as plus à t'occuper d'Hinata maintenant. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec ta future femme.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison !!

Hanabi continue de jubiler, Neji serre les poings et Hinata reste silencieuse.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : Chenille, puis papiilon…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Fanfic basée sur Hinata. Souffrances, humiliations, puis enfin une chance de vivre pour soi. Mais à quel prix?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 2 : Le vide !**

**Le lendemain matin, à l'aube.**

- Où pars-tu aussi tôt Hinata ? »

- Je vais prendre un peu d'air !

- Je t'accompagne !

- C'est gentil, neji-sama mais…

- Mais…

- Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner

- Hinata, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles comme si …

- …

- Hinata, ce n'est pas parce que…

- …

- Je n'oublierais jamais ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais…

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça…

- Taisez vous !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens mal de te faire souffrir ainsi mais…

- Pitié !

- … Je dois te le dire Hinata : c'est fini entre nous!

Ces derniers mots lui déchirèrent le cœur. Hinata restait là, à le fixer de ses grands yeux. Il du redoubler de force pour ne pas laisser de larmes couler… Il avait passé toute la nuit à se préparer en conséquence mais comment dire, c'était cent fois plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Dis…dis moi quelque chose Hinata. Pleure, insulte moi, frappe moi mais pitié, arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Je… je…vous souhaite d'être heureux… Neji sama

- Attends Hina …

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie, le laissant là. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Tous les combats qu'il avait menés n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il hésitait entre rester là et partir à sa recherche quand il sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

- Hiashi-sama ?

- Laisse là Neji ! Ca lui passera !

- Mais…

- Tu es le futur chef du clan Neji, tu dois donc apprendre à faire passer les intérêts du groupe avant les tiens, même si ça peut parfois être insupportable. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as pris la bonne décision.

Puis il remarqua que les yeux de son oncle tremblaient. De l'émotion ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'eut pas la force d'en rajouter.

**Plus loin**

De son côté, Hinata arriva près d'un grand fleuve. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait marché, ou même couru. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était fuir. Fuir cette vie de mensonges et de déception. Fuir ce qu'elle était ou même ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. En à peine une journée, elle avait perdu son honneur, son titre et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quel avenir y avait-il pour elle dans ce monde cruel ? En finir rapidement, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

Lentement, elle se mit à marcher sur l'eau, qui montrait des signes croissants de nervosité. Puis la jeune Hyuga se laissa enfoncer doucement. Chaque goutte d'eau qui se posait sur cette peau délicate emportait un fragment d'un destin trop lourd à porter... Notre jeune héroïne ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau lui arriva au niveau de la bouche.

Le cycle purificateur de la vie et de la mort s'était à nouveau enclenché. Mourir pour renaître, mourir pour avoir une seconde chance, mourir pour vivre une autre vie. Là était la solution.

Telles étaient les pensées d'Hinata lorsque ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre__ : Chenille, puis papiilon…_

_Auteur __: Taki_

_Rating__ : M_

_Résume__ : Fanfic basée sur Hinata. Souffrances, humiliations, puis enfin une chance de vivre pour soi. Mais à quel prix?_

_Disclaime__r : Rien n'est à moi. Je me permets juste d'emprunter les personnages, ainsi que l'univers de Messire Kishimoto, afin de les soumettre à mon esprit pur et innocent._

**Chapitre 3 : Un passé oublié et un mystérieux inconnu**

Hinata se réveilla avec une horrible douleur à la tête. Qui était-elle et que faisait-t-elle dans cet endroit ? Elle était couchée sur un grand lit et portait une chemise de nuit.

Elle resta longtemps allongée, si demandant si elle devait se lever ou non. Elle finit par se redresser et s'asseoir sur le lit. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Hinata retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux : cette odeur, cette impression ! Elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà ressentie. Mais où ?

- Comment vas-tu, Hina?

_Hina... c'était donc ça son nom_.

- Bien, je… je .. vous remercie !

- Tu peux marcher maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense…

- Viens t'asseoir près de moi

La jeune fille se leva et se rapprocha du canapé où l'homme s'était assit. Cependant, elle s'arrêta un peu avant : elle pouvait sentir toute la puissance qui émanait de lui. Ses yeux flamboyants trahissaient une ambition et des méthodes peu scrupuleuses. Sa position et ses gestes impliquaient un parfait contrôle de lui-même et une nette confiance en soi. Il dégageait une aura terrifiante, cependant sa voix était douce et calme. Mais qui était donc cet homme ?

- N'ai pas peur Hina, approche

- O… Oui monsieur

- Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Je pense oui.

Silence. L'homme l'observait. Hinata ne pouvait soutenir son regard et regardait vers le bas. Puis soudain elle éclata en sanglots : c'était plus fort qu'elle !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle de rien, je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

- C'est normal que tu te rappelles de rien

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien parce que j'ai effacé ta mémoire

Il dit ça sans aucune émotion. Comme si c'était normal de rencontrer les gens puis d'effacer leur mémoire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ?

- C'était pour te rendre service !

- Me rendre service ?

- Il me semble que tu fuyais quelque chose…

- Je fuyais quelque chose??

- Oui, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu essayé de te suicider ?

- J'ai essayé de me suicider ??

- En te noyant dans le fleuve…

- Mais…

Pauvre Hinata, elle était vraiment perdue et encaissait sans vraiment comprendre toutes ces révélations.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé…

- …

- Je n'ai fait que te repêcher à la surface. Tu t'es certainement sauvée toi-même !

- Mais comment avez-vous su que je voulais me suicider alors ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as dit …

- Quoi ??

- …Avant que je n'efface ta mémoire

- Pourquoi ai-je voulu me suicider alors ?

- Ca je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te l'ai promis…

- …avant de m'effacer la mémoire ?

- Exact !

- C'est moi qui vous ai demandé…

- Effectivement, c'est toi qui ne voulais plus te rappeler de ton ancienne vie ! Je n'ai fait que t'aider.

- Je vois… Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Tu le découvriras bientôt…

- Est-ce que… je vous ai promis quelque chose ?

- J'en ai bien peur…Tiens, lis ça…

Elle prit en tremblant le papier qu'il lui tint. Elle constata avec stupéfaction que c'était son écriture (enfin, elle pensait).

**« Si jamais tu lis ce message, c'est que le jutsu a marché et que j'ai enfin perdu la mémoire. Je n'en pouvais plus de mon ancienne vie et j'ai essayé de me suicider mais…même la mort n'a pas voulu de moi. Cet inconnu m'a proposé un marché que j'ai accepté : il m'offre la possibilité de repartir à zéro en échange de… C'est trop dur, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, courage, Hina. C'est rare de pouvoir vivre deux vies à l'intérieur d'une seule. »**

Elle rend le papier à l'homme.

- J'espère que ça va mieux, maintenant que tu en sais un peu plus

- Oui…

- Quelque chose te gène on dirait !

- Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Encore un peu de patience…

- Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?

- Bonne question. Anata sera parfait

_Note : Anata chéri_

Hinata tressaillit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne te gène pas j'espère !

- Non ça ira. Merci pour tout, A…An…Anata

- Tu vas finir par t'y habituer un jour. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te monte ton dîner.

- Merci

- Encore une chose Hina. Quoi qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette chambre. C'est clair ?

Il dit ces mots sur un ton tellement menaçant que la jeune fille eut la chair de poule. Elle répondit d'un air résigné :

- Oui…

- Ne sois pas triste, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Puis il sortit. Quelque temps après, on lui apporta son dîner et elle mangea avec appétit, avant de se mettre au lit.

A suivre


End file.
